dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ambiko Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Ambiko Paragon Adventures Ambikos are everything in the world, fitting within other societies and adopting their culture, their knowledge, and even their appearance. Ambiko paragons take it one step further and begin to copy the abilities of others. Characteristics Ambikos are varied beings by the very nature of their shapeshifting. Adventuring Ambikos may look as any part or, with the powers of the paragon class, play as almost any role. As such, they are both prized and feared as spies. Alignment Any. Religion Any. Background Ambiko Paragons are found in every society, hidden somewhere in the midsts unnoticed. Races As social creatures based on copying others, they get along well with every race. Other Classes Ambiko are found in every class, though classes which offer versatility are preferred. Multiclassing is common. Game Rule Information Ambiko Paragons have the following game statistics. Abilities The important ability scores for an Ambiko vary wildly. To get the most out of their ability to mimic, an even spread between scores is preferable. Alignment Any. Starting Age Simple. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Ambiko paragon class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency Ambiko Paragons are proficient with all simple weapons, or by character class.. Mimic Skills (Ex) An Ambiko Paragon can act as if he has the same skill ranks in a particular ability as another willing creature. By touching the willing subject for 3 rounds, they may use the subject's ranks in a skill instead of their own. They must still have at least 1 rank originally in a skill for skills which cannot be used untrained. Any other factors, such as your ability score modifier or armor check penalty, apply as normal. This ability lasts for 1 minute/level before the skills are forgotten. Only one such borrowed skill can be done at a time. Bonus Feat (Ex) At 2nd level, an Ambiko Paragon gains a bonus feat. Due to the varied talents and adaptable nature of Ambikos, this feat can be any feat for which the Ambiko Paragon is qualified (he is not restricted to a special list of bonus feats). The character must meet the prerequisites for the bonus feat normally. Mimic Class Ability At 3rd level you gain the ability to borrow the powers of other willing members. In a process of 1 hour of study of an ally, usually done when everyone is preparing their spells per day or the like, they may assume a single class ability of another. For example, they may assume the monk's Unarmed Strike ability and strike as a monk of their level. They may store a single such ability at a time and it is lost when you rest. All class restrictions apply to the borrowed skill. A chaotic neutral Ambiko barbarian who is copying a paladin's Smite Evil is treated as an Ex-Paladin for not meeting alignment restrictions and would be unable to use it. Likewise, an Ambiko in heavy armor would be unable to employ a monk's speed bonus until it was removed, or an Ambiko without appropriate ranks in Perform would be unable to play bardic songs. Spellcasting abilities may not be duplicated. This ability cannot be used to fulfill pre-reqs. Ability Boost (Ex) At 3rd level, a Ambiko Paragon increases their Charisma by 2 points. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class Category:User Eiji-kun